guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Imaginos
Basic Info Welcome to my talk page Discussions Hi! Welcome to the wiki.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:02, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Thanks :) Actually I've been contributing now and then since Nightfall :) Just never got around to making a page and whatnot. ~Imaginos ::Oops, lol. Well I guess it's a little bit of a late welcome then, eh? O well-- (Talk) ( ) 16:06, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::: LOL never too late :) You've been around for some time perhaps you can answer a question I have on a discussion page. It is here http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Category_talk:Weaponsmiths ::::Took a few tries, but I got it now. Better?-- (Talk) ( ) 16:15, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Yes excellent! How did you do that please so I can do that in the future? When I hit edit nothing shows up but a main line and the category list at the very bottom ::::::It's sort of confusing, but I had to go to Category:Weaponsmiths (Eye of the North) and add "Category:Weaponsmiths" to the article. That automatically adds it to the Weaponsmiths article.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:06, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Wow, I never would have figured that out :) Thanks for the info and the edit! ::::::::Anytime :) -- (Talk) ( ) 14:19, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Note to Self Figure out how to delete this page that someone messed up and asked how to delete http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Jovial_Pete-Collector/Delete :Just so you know, only administrators can delete articles or images.-- (Talk) ( ) 11:37, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Heh thanks I figured it out, had to put in some code so that it flags them for the admin :) Hey if you're not busy (ha!) would you take a look at the following pages? there is an error and I can't figure out what the other people who created the pages did to cause such a thing, or if it was something on my part as I tried to link all the pages together. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/General_collectors_%28Depths_of_Tyria%29 Check out Pathfinder Alon, his table seems to have another table right after his first one, yet the second table is the correct one. Also look at Pathfinder Nolan I can't get his table to show up on that page at all, yet it is there under his npc info. :Yea i honestly have no idea on how to fix that one, sorry.-- (Talk) ( ) 13:54, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Fixed. Thanks for noting the problem. (T/ ) 14:01, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks Entropy!, mind letting us know how you fixed that for future reference? Thanks for trying Marcopolo47 Imaginos ::::I really hope that's an honest typo on my name >.- In any case, there was some odd thing at the end of Pathfinder Nolan's table; I removed it. Pathfinder Nolan/Collector to be specific. If you look at other collectors they don't have a thing so I figured it must be junk or spam. Removing it seemed to fix the problem so I think that is what was wrong. (T/ ) 14:10, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::LOL DOH! yeah fixed that :) Great! I totally missed the extra tag after staring at different collectors last night for hours :) thanks for the info. Another Note Can't seem to upload images since the move last night. 00:44, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Posted this on the bugs page. Here is the error The upload directory (/home/guildwiki/public_html/images) is not writable by the webserver. Damn Categories and Subcategories! Can't figure out how to fix a few things :/ Can't seem to find anything in the help pages either! http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Category:Armor_collectors_%28Eye_of_the_North%29 That page has Articles in category "Armor collectors (Eye of the North)" at the bottom when it should not. By looking at other armor collectors pages I can't see why this stuff is there :/ http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Category:Armor_collector_quick_references That page has Armor collectors (Eye of the North) as a subcategory instead of being part of the list below and I can't figure out how to get it to move to the proper place :( The articles section. Tried adding a few categories to the article to get it to move but I'm obviously doing something wrong. Would someone be so kind as to fix this? Entropy or Marcopolo or anyone! :) 09:33, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, here's the problem: For prophecies, there is a Category:Armor collectors (Prophecies). However, there are then seperate articles Armor collectors (Ascalon), Armor collectors (Maguuma Jungle), Armor collectors (Ascalon Pre-Searing), etc. The problem is then that several Eotn areas are parts of prophecies. We'd either need different articles like Armor collectors (Maguuma Jungle Eye of the North) (or something like that) or we'd need to put Eotn armor collectors into the old articles. I think the first option would be better. --Wizardboy777 14:56, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I fixed the first problem. The second one is what Wizardboy says: the articles section is for articles, and you can't make a category into an article...it would be listed as subcategory. (T/ ) 15:48, 29 September 2007 (UTC) : Thanks what exactly did you do if I might ask? :Problem I see with making categories for eotn is that there are only 4 armor guys, hardly worth it to have one guy in each category :) Imaginos 21:02, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Tbh I am not sure, I just know it worked :D (T/ ) 03:18, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC)